An Otaku's Dream: Remnant Warriors
by ultimate-anime-x
Summary: A commander and his friends enter Beacon Academy to enter the tournament but things go unwary when all four of them change parts that shouldn't have happen in story itself rated T or M for future chapters


**All rights belong to their respective owners**

 **RWBY belongs to the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth**

 **Enjoy**

"Scene begins with a black haired brown eyed man aiming a bow towards a girl with ashen-black hair with amber eyes captured in a cage and in terror of what had happened on top of a ruined tower"

?: H-how could this be, our plan was in perfection we almost had the Fall Maiden's power and yet you foiled it all with you attacking Mercury and telling everyone all about our plan to attack Beacon and then you save her "The girl points at the crimsoned hair ponytail girl" Why ruin it for us?

?: I'm trying to change the story you insolent criminal, now then prepare to meet your fate

"Then as the black-haired man prepares to fire an arrow towards the amber-eyed girl a girl with black neck length hair with silver eyes carrying a scythe comes to the top of the tower shocked at what is about to happen, she tries to stop the black haired boy"

?: Ed, what are you doing? I know why you are doing this Rika told me everything about your past you don't have to do this just let Ironwood arrest Cinder and things would-

Ed: Ruby, I have to do this I can't let him arrest Cinder, she will just escape just like what happened to Roman I have to change fate

Ruby: Edward, nooo "Then Ruby tries to stop him, but he fires the arrow before she could get to him but then time stops in its place"

Ed: You're all thinking how did all of this happened, how Cinder was trapped in a cage Pyrrha still living among us and some of Atlus' robots are with us this time around well I can explain everything here and now

"Then the place to the ruined tower is switched to a training area with futuristic technology and starts showing with Ed with a strange briefcase"

Ed: It all started with me training with one of our member's R&D inventions called the weaponcase, based on the wielder who uses it the weaponcase can summon into any weapon that fits the user's style of choice Kuro told me I was more suitable for the weaponcase for I'm the weaponmaster of the team so I'm trying it out

"Then as virtual enemies are coming out of the training room, Edward readies the weaponcase dropping it to the ground to summon a broad axe and equips it to his hand and strikes upon the enemy with a powerful strike chopping them down with ease, then he throws the axe away respawning the briefcase and summons a naginata towards him and starts to swing and twirl it around his enemies then finishes it with a crescent moon slash with the naginata then he does the same thing to it as well to summon a iron staff and starts spinning it around his foes, then one of the virtual enemies attacks him from behind but Edward jabs him in the stomach and crashes his skull with the staff"

Edward: Kuro, would you give me a challenge better than this

Kuro: You want a harder challenge then? You asked for it "Then Kuro starts raising the difficulty of the training arena giving out stronger and larger enemies"

Edward: Now we're talking "Then Edward removes the iron staff and summons a sickle to slash the giant's legs to knock it down then climbs up the giant and cleans the giant's head right off with the sickle itself then a tree monster comes fourth towards Edward and he removes the sickle and equips the saw and starts cutting the tree until it becomes a wooden model letting him remove the saw and equip the wooden mallet to smash the model to pieces then last comes the dragon enemy to strike at Edward, he dodges it and removes the wooden mallet and equips the rake to strike the earth down to cause spikes to arise to impale the dragon from underneath, but the dragon uses it wings to avoid the attack, then the dragon attacks Edward but he manages to avoid it and strike the dragon with the rake itself the dragon goes down to the ground but not beaten yet"

Edward: So you want to play this hard then "Then Edward unleashes the weaponcase's full power summoning all seven weapons against the dragon and begins to fight with each one against the dragon itself in striking order: Sickle, broad ax, rake, iron staff, wooden mallet, saw, then last naginata all in a flash attack, damaging the dragon's wings but still not defeated"

Edward: Well now, time to end this "Then Edward pulls out a five barrel shotgun and loads it with cyan colored bullets and shoots the dragon, freezing it finally Edward carries the rake and strikes the dragon, shattering it to pieces" Take that

Kuro: Excellent commander, the weaponcase is an excellent success for you. With it, you can use it to train yourself to master each weapon you need to know but I've been wondering, why did you use the weapons Benkei used in the past?

Edward: I want to learn from the person who used the seven weapons in the past so I used the seven weapons that he used in battle before

Kuro: Well, I can't argue with that "Then in a matter of moments, Kuro's phone begins to blink red" Looks like we have some matter with someone with a request "Then Edward's phone blinks red as well"

Edward: Same here, let's go "Then Edward and Kuro leaves the training area to find out what's going on"

Edward: This is one of the first parts of the story three other member will be told next

 **The first chapter of Remnant Warriors has come fourth, the next three chapters are based upon the team of new hunters**


End file.
